Les Morts De Zack
by Chl007
Summary: Saviez-vous que lorsqu'il était SOLDAT, Zack est mort plein de fois ? Et ce, pour des raisons parfois totalement idiotes ? Non, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Eh bien il vous suffit de cliquer et de lire... Heureusement que les Queues de Phénix existent, quand même...
1. Le Béhémoth

**Le Béhémoth**

_C'est le matin. Zack, apparemment d'excellente humeur, débarque dans le réfectoire de la Shinra alors que Genesis et Sephiroth sont encore en train de manger et qu'Angeal vient tout juste de finir._

**Zack :** Haha, je me sens d'humeur à taper sur un Béhémoth, aujourd'hui ! XD

_Genesis essaye comme il le peut de retenir un rire tandis que Sephiroth et Angeal échangent u regard consterné. Une idée brillante semble soudain traverser le cerveau du second, qui se lève avec un grand sourire._

**Angeal :** Hm, très bien… si tu le dis… Viens, suis-moi.

**Zack :** Oki ! ^^

_Un peu plus tard, dans les plaines entourant Midgar…_

**Zack :** Merde… mais, euh… Angeal ! Je disais ça pour déconner ! :-O

**Angeal :** Évidemment.

**Béhémoth :** GROAR !

**Angeal :** Alors, tu as là devant toi un Béhémoth enragé au niveau 58. Moi, je suis au niveau 51 et toi… au niveau 17. Bon, sur ce, je te laisse ! ^^

**Zack :** Que… enfoiré !

**Angeal :** À plus tard ! ^^

_Angeal se fait la malle, laissant Zack tout seul face à l'énorme Béhémoth bien plus fort que lui. Le pauvre petit chiot abandonné sent que ça va très mal se passer pour sa pomme…_

**Zack :** Et merde…

**Béhémoth :** GROAR !

_Et Zack meurt._

* * *

><p>Ceci est le premier meurtre d'une longue série... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de faire un mélange de dialogues et de narration... Je ne voulais pas mettre que de la narration, et pour les dialogues, je ne voulais pas non plus faire que ça, pour ne pas qu'on me dise que je copie d'autres auteurs de fanfics... Le résultat est satisfaisant ? J'espère que les smileys présents en plein milieu du texte ne vous ont pas gênés...<p>

Sur ce, à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure (et mort) de Zack, notre prtit chiot préféré ! XD


	2. La grenade du Turk

**La grenade du Turk**

_Zack et Reno sont au bord d'une falaise. Le Turk vacille et n'est pas loin de tomber pour aller se casser la gueule 400 mètres plus bas. Zack, hilare, assiste au spectacle et n'intervient pas._

**Zack :** Ouais, vas-y Reno, taule-toi ! XD

**Reno :** Ok, mais avant, je te balance cette grenade dans la tronche ! ^^

_Le Turk aux cheveux roux tient en effet une grenade dans la main (?). Mais Zack ne croit pas à ses menaces._

**Zack :** T'es pas cap ! T'es pas cap !

**Reno :** Ah ouais, on parie ?

**Zack :** T'est pas cap, je te dis !

**Reno :** C'est ce qu'on va voir…

_Reno dégoupille sa grenade et la balance sur le SOLDAT avant de finalement tomber et de s'exploser la tronche contre les rochers situés 400 mètres plus bas._

**Zack :** Ah, merde… fait chier.

_La grenade explose à ses pieds et Zack meurt._

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est court... très court... trop court... désolée. Si j'en fais plein comme ça, vous me pardonnez ?<p> 


	3. La grasse matinée du SOLDAT

**La grasse matinée du SOLDAT**

_C'est un matin banal, apparemment comme les autres. Le réveil sonne. _

**Zack :** Grrhm… :'-(

_Il arrête son réveil et s'emmitoufle encore plus sous sa couette. Quelqu'un rentre soudain dans sa chambre._

**Sephiroth :** Zack, debout.

**Zack :** Grrhm.

**Sephiroth :** J'ai dit : debout.

**Zack :** Nan, j'ai pas envie… :-(

**Sephiroth :** C'est soit tu te lèves, soit tu te prends un coup de Masamune dans la gueule.

_Zack bondit en-dehors du lit, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi._

**Zack :** Ah, euh… j'suis debout ! ^_^'

_Zack se prend Masamune en plein dans le bide._

**Zack : **MMmmmais … ? :'-(

**Sephiroth : **Tu t'es pas levé assez vite, on dirait… XD

_Et, sur ce, Zack meurt. Ça commence bien, la journée !_

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est court, c'est court... désolée... :-(<p>

XD Il semblerait que Sephiroth ait une dent contre Zack...

Ça vous a plu ?


	4. Histoire d'amour

**Histoire d'amour**

_Zack et Aeris sont tous les deux dans l'église des Taudis en train de se faire un câlin. Soudain, Aeris relève la tête._

**Aeris : **Dis, Zack, tu m'aimes ? 3

_Zack réfléchit quelques instants puis lui donne sa réponse._

**Zack : **Nan. XD

**Aeris :** Mais… Salaud ! Alors c'est vrai ce que Reno m'a dit, t'es amoureux d'Elena… :-(

_La jeune femme se met à pleurer et le repousse. Zack réalise qu'il a fait une énorme bourde et maudit intérieurement cet emmerdeur de Reno._

**Zack :** Mais non, mais pas du t…

**Aeris :** CONNARD ! C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS ! :'-(

**Zack :** Mais…

**Aeris :** ZACK FAIR JE TE HAIS ! :'-(

**Zack :** Mais…

_Aeris balance le sort « Destruction » sur la tronche de Zack et Zack meurt… une fois de plus._

* * *

><p>Et revoilà encore une mort de notre petit chiot adoré... Oui, je crois qu'Aeris était un peu énervée, ce jour-là. Mais ne vous en faites pas, si ça vous intéresse, je vais quand même préciser qu'ils se sont ensuite réconciliés. Après tout, dans chaque couple, y'a des disputes... XD<p>

Oui, je me moque d'eux. ^_^' Désolée pour les fans d'Aeris... Et, tant que j'y suis, désolée pour les fans de Zack de le martyriser de cette façon... XD M'enfin, ça vous plaît quand même, j'espère ? Non ?


	5. Disparition

**Disparition**

_Dans un lieu de la tour Shinra se trouve la salle commune des SOLDAT, où se trouvent Sephiroth et Zack. Genesis débarque soudain dans la pièce, l'air affolé._

**Genesis :** Personne a vu mon bouquin ?

**Sephiroth** T'as encore paumé « Loveless » ?

**Genesis :** Bah ouais… :'-( Hé, le chiot, t'aurais pas vu mon bouquin ?

**Zack :** Nan. XD

**Genesis :** Hm… t'es sûr ?

**Zack :** Ouais. XD

**Sephiroth :** Je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable…

**Genesis :** Ouais, moi aussi…

_Genesis fait craquer ses doigts avec un grand sourire, puis fonce vers Zack et lui tord le bras tout en lui écrasant le pied tout en lui tirant les cheveux tout en le faisant s'exploser la tronche contre le mur._

**Genesis :** Alors, tu l'as planqué où, cette fois ?!

**Zack :** Aïeuuhhh… dans mon casier…

**Genesis :** Hm, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai. Le code du cadenas, please ?

**Zack :** Ouille… CG40189... Heu, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, s'teup ?

**Genesis :** Très bien.

_Genesis lâche Zack et lui balance un coup d'épée en plein dans le cœur. Zack meurt._

**Genesis :** Et ça, c'est pour pas m'avoir répondu tout de suite.

**Sephiroth :** T'es rancunier… -_-'

**Genesis :** Eh ouais. C'est comme ça. ^^

* * *

><p>Un petit peu plus long pour ce coup-ci... Ouh, mais c'est qu'il est violent, en fait, notre Genesis... ^_^'<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. La course

**La course**

_Zack et Genesis se trouvent dans une des plaines autour de Costa Del Sol. Tout ce soleil, cette lumière et cette chaleur rendent notre cher Zack tout foufou (comme le chiot qu'il est)._

**Zack : **Hé, Genesis ! On fait la course ? ^^

**Genesis :** Hm… pourquoi pas.

**Zack :** Cool ! :-) Trois, deux, un… GOOOOOO !

_Zack se met à courir à toute vitesse, mais Genesis ne bouge pas d'un poil. Notre jeune SOLDAT, étonné, se reître sans cesser sa course._

**Zack :** Bah, tu viens ?

**Genesis :** Oui, j'arrive. XD

**Zack :** Ben, tant pis pour toi, hein, si tu te grouille pas, c'est moi qui vais ga… aaaaaaaaaaah !

_Zack ne peut finir son mot et disparaît dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entend un « BOUM » sonore. Genesis secoue la tête en soupirant et s'approche du bord de la falaise._

**Genesis :** Non mais qu'il est con… -_-'

**Zack :** NON MAIS SANS DÉC, QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LÀ CETTE PUTAIN DE FALAISE ?

**Genesis :** Et en plus de ça il est pas encore mort… -_-'

_Genesis s'avance juste au bord de la falaise (mais lui, il tombe pas) et balance une boule de feu dans le vide. Quelques instants plus tard, un hurlement retentit._

**Zack :** MAIS T'ES CON GENESIS ! OUAAARGH !

_Et Zack meurt une nouvelle fois sous le regard blasé du Maître des Flammes, qui se demande comment un tel degré de débilité peut exister…_

* * *

><p>J'en profite pour laisser une morale : Quand on court, il faut toujours regarder devant soi ! XD<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié celle-ci ! ^^


	7. Machine à café

**Machine à café**

_Dans un lieu de la tour Shinra se trouve une autre salle commune… mais celle-ci, c'est pas celle des SOLDATS. C'est celle des Turks. Et à l'intérieur de cette pièce, nous retrouvons Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena et… Zack ?!_

**Zack :** Coucou, je viens juste vous piquer un café, notre machine elle est cassée… ^^

_Elena le fusille du regard, Tseng croise les bras, l'air indifférent, Rude soupire et… Reno se dresse entre lui et la machine à café._

**Zack :** Bah ?

**Reno :** Pas touche, le toutou, c'est NOTRE machine à café.

**Zack :** Mais s'teuplaîîît ! J'suis en manque de caféine ! :'-(

**Reno :** J'm'en fous. Pas touche, j'ai dit.

**Zack :** Mais ! Dégage de là, Reno !

**Reno :** Bon. Elena ?

_Elena soupire à son tour, sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et tire sur Zack, tout simplement. Personne ne tente de l'en empêcher et Zack meurt._

* * *

><p>Snif, oui, je sais, c'est court... Et encore, là, j'ai amélioré, à la base, j'ai que les dialogues... Vive la narration ! ^^<p>

Bref... vous avez aimé quand même ?


	8. Le jeu

**Le jeu**

_Genesis et Sephiroth sont dans la salle d'entraînement en train de s'affronter une fois de plus. Et, une fois de plus, Sephiroth remporte leur duel, ce qui énerve un peu Genesis (comme à chaque fois, quoi…)._

**Genesis :** Putain, t'es fort, quand même…

**Sephiroth :** C'est surtout que t'as encore des progrès à faire. XD

**Genesis :** Enfoiré.

_Zack déboule dans la salle, faisant soupirer en chœur les deux SOLDATS._

**Zack :** Salut les mecs ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ? ^^

**Genesis :** Dégage de là, le chiot. C'est entre Seph et moi. C'est notre jeu.

**Zack : **Jeu ? Cool ! J'peux jouer ? :-)

_Genesis lance un regard plein de sous-entendus à Sephiroth. Celui-ci ne peut se retenir d'esquisser un sourire et finit par hocher la tête._

**Sephiroth :** Si tu veux… prêt, Gen ?

**Genesis :** Quand tu veux.

**Zack :** Eh, mais attendez, vous m'avez même pas expliqué les rè…

**Sephiroth et Genesis : **YAAAHHH !

_Genesis et Sephiroth attaquent Zack tout les deux en même temps. Le jeune SOLDAT, pris par surprise, n'a même pas le temps de dégainer son arme… et meurt donc._

* * *

><p>Bon, ben voilà... que dire de plus ? Zack est mort, oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est la vie... toutes mes condoléances à ses fans... XD<p> 


	9. Dispute

**Dispute**

_Zack, Sephiroth et Genesis se trouvent dans la salle commune des SOLDATS. Les deux premiers se disputent et se balancent des insultes tandis que le troisième essaye de lire « Loveless » peinard… mais n'y arrive pas, car les deux autres se hurlent dessus. XD_

**Zack :** Abruti !

**Sephiroth :** Idiot !

**Zack :** Enfoiré !

**Sephiroth :** Imbécile !

**Genesis :** Mais vos gueules, vous deux… -_-'

**Zack :** Connard !

**Sephiroth :** Crétin !

**Zack :** Emmerdeur !

**Genesis :** Vous allez la fermer, un jour ? -_-'

**Sephiroth :** Sac à puces !

**Zack :** Sale Incarné !

**Sephiroth :** Fuck you !

**Zack :** Fuck Jénova !

**Genesis :** Houlà, euh, même moi je l'aurais pas sortie, celle-là… -_-'

**Sephiroth :** Meurs.

_Zack se prend un magnifique coup de Masamune en plein dans le cœur et meurt donc._

**Genesis :** XD

**Sephiroth :** Un commentaire à faire, peut-être ?

**Genesis :** Euh, non, non… -_-'

* * *

><p>Le pauvre Gen, quand même, y'a des fois où je le plains...<p>

XD Désolée pour tous les gros mots... J'espère que ça vous a pas trop gênés...

Vous avez aimé quand même ? ^_^'


	10. Le rêve

**Le rêve**

_Zack est dans une vaste plaine poussiéreuse. Il jurerait que c'est la région Cosmo, mais… ou alors, peut-être la région de… Bof, en fait, il a aucune idée de l'endroit où il est. Le seul truc qu'il sait, c'est que là-bas, devant lui, il y a un gros trou avec une stèle de pierre noir à côté._

**Zack :** Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_Le jeune homme s'approche et lit à mi-voix les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre._

**Zack :** « Ci-gît Zack Fair, SOLDAT de Seconde Classe. Paix à son âme, voguant désormais dans les flots impétueux et indomptables de la Rivière de la Vie. »

_Il pousse un soupir et secoue la tête. Il n'a absolument rien pigé._

**Zack :** Mais que… hé, mais je suis pas encore mo…

_À cet instant, une longue épée le traverse de part en part. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il s'effondre dans le trou, face contre terre, incapable de bouger._

**Zack :** Argh !

**Sephiroth : **Ben si, maintenant, tu l'est ! XD

_Et c'est ainsi que Zack meurt dans sa propre tombe._

* * *

><p>Bon, je vais quand même rassurer les flemmards qui n'ont pas le le titre : tout ceci n'est qu'un RÊVE de notre cher petit chiot !<p>

Euh, m'enfin entre nous, il fait quand même des rêves bizarres, le Zack... -_-'


	11. Dur réveil

**Dur réveil**

_Le réveil se met à sonner et à faire « BIP, BIP » comme un demeuré. Notre petit chiot se réveille en sursaut, éteint cet engin infernal qui vient de lui pourrir sa grasse mat, puis soupire de soulagement._

**Zack :** Haouf, c'était qu'un rêve… ^^

_Quelqu'un toque soudain à la porte de sa chambre._

**Zack : **Euh, ouais ?

**Sephiroth :** Ah, t'es enfin réveillé ! Je voulais…

**Zack :** Argh, c'était un rêve prémonitoire ! :-S

_Zack saute sur ses pieds et recule à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, terrorisé. Sephiroth, lui, ne pige rien._

**Sephiroth :** Euh, Zack, ça v…

**Zack :** VADE RETRO SATANAS ! :-S

**Sephiroth :** Euh, ok… ? -_-'

**Zack :** JE M'EN FOUS, TU ME TUERAS PAS CETTE FOIS, JE SUIS DÉJÀ MORT ! NANANÈREUH ! XD

_Zack fait apparaître son épée et se suicide avec. Il meurt donc une nouvelle fois sous le regard incrédule et exaspéré du SOLDAT aux cheveux argentés._

**Sephiroth :** T'ain, il fait chier, ce con… pour une fois que je voulais lui souhaiter un bon anniv… -_-'

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, ceci est une sorte de suite de l'histoire précédente, "Le rêve". Et cela nous prouve également et définitivement que... Zack est con. XD<p> 


	12. Le meilleur SOLDAT du monde

**Le meilleur SOLDAT du monde**

_Zack débarque dans la salle commune des SOLDATS, tout fier de lui, car il se trouve que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a battu Angeal au combat ! Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que celui-ci a fait exprès de le faire gagner… -_-' Notre petit chiot est donc tout fier de son exploit._

**Zack :** Ouais ! J'ai battu Angeal, j'ai battu Angeal… :-)

**Sephiroth :** Oh, bravo. Félicitations.

_Zack ne se laisse pas perturber par, hrm… l'enthousiasme débordant du SOLDAT aux cheveux argentés et continue de se vanter._

**Zack :** Je suis trop fort ! *_*

**Sephiroth :** Ça reste à prouver…

**Zack :** Je suis le meilleur SOLDAT du monde ! :-)

**Sephiroth :** Tu diras ça lorsque tu m'auras affronté… et battu.

**Zack :** Mais…

**Sephiroth :** Petit chiot. XD

**Zack :** Gr… ok ! Tu vas voir ! Ça va barder dans les chaumières ! YAAAAA… AAArgh.

_Zack se retrouve inexplicablement avec une Masamune dans le cœur et meurt donc._

**Sephiroth :** Le meilleur SOLDAT du monde a encore des progrès à faire, visiblement… ^_^'

* * *

><p>XD La vanité est un vilain défaut... parfois mortel. N'est-ce pas, Zack ?<p>

Le conseil du jour, donc : Ne vous vantez pas trop... vous vivrez plus longtemps ! XD


	13. I belive I can fly

**I belive I can fly**

_Zack et Reno sont tous les deux au bord d'une falaise en train d'admirer le paysage en contrebas. Ironie du sort, c'est au bord de cette même falaise que le Turk s'est cassé la gueule il y a quelque jours et que le SOLDAT a crevé à cause d'une grenade. XD_

**Zack :** Hé, Reno, t'es cap de sauter de la falaise en criant « I belive I can fly » ? XD

**Reno :** Ben ouais ! J'te montre ? ^^

**Zack :** Euh… ouais ! :-)

_Reno saute donc de la falaise alors que Genesis arrive. Le SOLDAT rejoint Zack et ils observent tous les deux Reno tomber, stupéfaits._

**Genesis :** Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ?

**Zack :** Euh… il agite les bras en essayant d'imiter un… oiseau, je suppose… -_-'

**Reno :** I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYY !

_On entend ensuite une gros « BOUM ». Genesis pousse un soupir devant tant d'imbécillité, puis se tourne vers Zack, résigné._

**Genesis :** Zack ?

**Zack :** Ouais ? ^^

**Genesis :** Fait comme lui.

**Zack :** Mais… euh…

**Genesis :** Tout de suite. Ne m'oblige pas à te pousser…

**Zack :** Euh… bon,ok… :'-(

_Zack saute dans le vide à son tour, un peu contre son gré, il est vrai. « mais c'est tellement amusant de voir des gens se suicider en sautant du haut d'une falaise… » songe Genesis, quand même un peu amusé par ce spectacle (quel sadique !)._

**Zack :** I BELIVE I… CAN'T FLYYYY !

_On entend un second gros « BOUM » et Zack meurt de nouveau._

* * *

><p>Pour Zack, je l'avais déjà confirmé lors d'une aventure précédente... mais je le rappelle toutefois : ce gars est con... -_-'<p>

Pour Reno, cela a déjà été prouvé par bien des auteurs de fanfictions, mais j'en rajoute une couche : lui aussi, il est con... Zack et lui font la paire. ^_^'

Quant à Genesis... C'est un sadique. Un sadique pur et simple. Et toute sa sadiquité (XD j'invente des mots) le rend presque aussi con que les deux autres...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est l'aventure la plus débile de toutes... mais la plus marrante, aussi ! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, en attendant de prochaines aventures...

I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYYY ! XD nan, je me suis pas jetée d'une falaise...


	14. Loveless

**« Loveless »**

_Zack est tranquillement en train de… ne rien faire dans la salle commune des SOLDATS lorsque Genesis déboule dans la pièce, fou de rage._

**Genesis :** FAIR, OÙ C'EST QUE T'AS PLANQUÉ « LOVELESS », ENCORE ?!

**Zack :** Mais, euh… c'est pas moi ! XD

**Genesis :** JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, C'EST TOUJOURS TOI QUI ME LE PIQUE ! TU LA FOUTU OÙ, ENCORE ? RÉPONDS !

_Genesis plaque Zack contre le mur en lui faisant… une sorte de prise de catch et d'étranglement en même temps. Et tout cas, ça a apparemment l'air assez douloureux. Même notre courageux petit chiot ne peut lutter contre cette violence à peine contrôlée… et même pas contrôlée du tout, d'ailleurs. XD_

**Zack :** AÏEUH ! Dans mon sac… ! HAOUILLE ! :'-(

**Genesis :** … Connard.

_Genesis fait apparaître son épée comme par magie et tape Zack avec tout en lui balançant une boule de feu avec l'autre main. Résultat, ben… Zack meurt. Blessé et… carbonisé, pour changer._

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, un peu court... m'enfin, si vous voulez râler... c'est à Genesis qu'il faut s'adresser. XD<p>

Tiens, je vais en profiter pour glisser un petit merci à toutes mes lectrices ! (bah oui, parce que y'a que des filles qui lisent, pour l'instant, apparemment...)

Et merci aussi à Lizbeth ! Comme elle est pas sur le site (enfin... je crois pas...) et que je peux pas lui envoyer un MP, bah je lui dit merci ici. Donc voilà, merci Lizbeth pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

Bon, allez, à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure et mort de notre petitchiot préféré ! XD


	15. Snoopy le pingouin

**Snoopy le pingouin**

_Après une dure journée remplie de missions en tout genre, Sephiroth regagne tranquillement sa chambre afin de prendre un peu de repos. Il entre dans sa chambre, s'assoit sur son lit et se retrouve nez-à-bec avec…_

**Sephiroth :** Qu'est-ce que…

**Pingouin :** Kwa ! ^^

**Sephiroth :** C'est quoi ce bordel… ZAAAACK !

_Le SOLDAT aux cheveux argentés entend un bruit de pas dans le couloir et bientôt, un petit chiot aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés passe sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte._

**Zack :** Ouais, on m'appelle ? Ah, salut Seph !

**Sephiroth :** Qu'est-ce que ce pingouin fout sur mon lit ?!

**Zack :** Ah, lui ? C'est Snoopy, c'est la nouvelle mascotte du groupe ! :-)

**Pingouin :** Kwa ! ^^

**Sephiroth :** … Crève.

_Sephiroth tape sur Zack avec Masamune et Zack meurt. C'est cool, d'ailleurs, son épée est tellement longue qu'il n'a même pas besoin de quitter son lit… XD_

**Pingouin :** Kwa ? :'-(

**Sephiroth :** MAIS VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER AUJOURD'HUI !

_Sephiroth tape sur Snoopy le pingouin et Snoopy le pingouin meurt également._

* * *

><p>Vous souhaitez adopter un NAC (Nouvel Animal de Compagnie) ? ... Ben, allez dans une animalerie. XD<p>

Vous souhaitez adopter un ENAC (Étrange Nouvel Animal de Compagnie) ? ... Ben, allez voir Zack Fair ! Éleveur spécialisé dans les pingouins !

Le conseil de l'éleveur : "Ne laissez pas votre ENAC traîner près d'un Sephiroth. Cela peut se révéler extrêmement nocif pour votre animal... et pour vous, aussi. Surtout si vous vous appelez Zack, comme moi."


	16. Garderie pour pingouins

**Garderie pour pingouins**

_Dans la salle commune, Angeal est tranquillement en train de lire un livre (nan, pas « Loveless », je vous rassure) quand Sephiroth arrive, un peu sur les nerfs._

**Sephiroth :** Eh, Angeal !

**Angeal :** Ouais ?

**Sephiroth :** Ton chiot a rien d'autre à foutre que de transformer ma chambre en garderie pour pingouins ?!

**Angeal :** Pour… pingouins ? :-O

**Sephiroth :** Ouais, t'as bien entendu. Pour pingouins. -_-'

**Angeal :** Non mais je rêve… XD ZAAACK ?

_Les deux SOLDATS entendent des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Zack débarque dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire… qui, étrangement, s'efface bien vite lorsqu'il aperçoit Sephiroth._

**Zack :** Ouais ? Ah, tiens… salut Seph… ^_^'

**Angeal :** C'est quoi cette histoire de pingouins ?!

**Zack :** Euh… c'est rien… rien du tout…

_Zack recule doucement, puis essaye de se barrer. Sephiroth et Angeal lui courent après et le coursent à travers toute la tour Shinra. Ils finissent par coincer le fuyard eu 52__ème__ étage et lui tapent dessus. Zack meurt. Les deux hommes retournent ensuite tranquillement à leur salle commune._

**Angeal :** Et le pingouin, t'en as fait quoi ?

**Sephiroth :** Je l'ai buté. Il me faisait chier. ^^

**Angeal :** J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, tiens… XD

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, c'est plus ou moins la suite de l'histoire précédente, "Snoopy le pingouin"... XD<p>

J'espère que ces aventures de pingouin vous ont plues ! Zack a quand même de drôles d'idées, parfois... -_-'


	17. Mission

**Mission**

_Zack est tranquillement dans la salle commune des SOLDATS en train de bouquiner (nan, pas « Loveless », je vous ai dit !) lorsque Genesis débarque et l'interpelle._

**Genesis :** Zack, on part en mission.

**Zack :** Encore ?

**Genesis :** Quoi, t'es pas content ?

**Zack :** Mais c'est tout le temps avec toi que j'y vais… :-(

**Genesis :** Et alors ?

**Zack :** Et alors, j'en ai marre…

**Genesis :** Répète un peu si tu l'oses.

**Zack :** J'EN AI RAS-LE-BOL D'ALLER FAIRE DES FOUTUES MISSION AVEC TOI, GEN !

_Genesis reste silencieux quelques instants, puis soupire alors qu'un léger sourire de sadique se dessine sur son visage._

**Genesis :** Très bien. J'irais donc seul. ^^

**Zack :** … ? Oh merde, j'le sens mal… :'-(

_Genesis sort son épée et attaque Zack. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de bouger ses fesses du canapé et ne peut donc pas esquiver le coup. Il meurt donc une fois de plus._

* * *

><p>Hm... il l'a un peu cherché, quand même, le Zack... XD<p>

Il ne faut pas énerver Genesis. Jamais.

J'espère que celle-ci vous a plue aussi ! Et merci à toutes celles qui suivent ces intrépides aventures ! ^^


	18. Bisous

**Bisous**

_Zack et Aeris, qui se sont réconciliés depuis leur dernière dispute, sont une nouvelle fois rien que tous les deux dans l'église des Taudis. Et… euh, oui… toujours en train de se faire un câlin… -_-' Mais Zack va bientôt s'en aller, car le devoir l'appelle !_

**Aeris :** Zack, tu me fais encore un bisou avant de partir ? 3

**Zack :** Pff, ok… mais c'est le dernier.

_Zack fait un bisou à Aeris._

**Aeris : **:'-( ?

**Zack : **Bon… l'avant-dernier…

**Aeris :** ^^ !

_Zack fait un bisou à Aeris._

**Aeris : **:'-( ?

**Zack :** Pff… mais t'es chiante avec tes bisous… -_-'

**Aeris :** KOUÂ ?

**Zack :** J'ai dit que t'étais chi…

**Aeris :** ENFOIRÉ !

_Aeris balance le sort « Destruction » et Zack meurt une nouvelle fois dans les bras de sa bien-aimée… XD_

* * *

><p>XD Il ne faut pas énerver Aeris non plus... Tiens, c'est marrant, elle est moins susceptible que ça avec Cloud le chocobo... ^^<p>

M'enfin, je suis quand même bien d'accord avec Zack... elle est chiante avec ses bisous... -_-'


	19. Suicide

**Suicide**

_Zack débarque dans la salle commune des SOLDATS, où se trouve Genesis. Il s'étire et ne peut retenir un bâillement._

**Zack :** Ouaaah… J'me sens de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! :-)

_Genesis se lève, va mettre « Loveless » dans son casier (on n'est jamais trop prudent), puis rejoint Zack et lui fait un grand sourire._

**Genesis :** Ça tombe bien, on part en mission ensemble, aujourd'hui.

**Zack :** Quoi ? Encore ?

**Genesis :** Eh ouais.

**Zack :** NAOONNN… :'-(

**Genesis :** Je suis content d'avoir pourri ta journée. ^^

**Zack :** Connard. Puisque c'est comme ça, t'iras tout seul, na.

**Genesis :** … ?

_Zack fait apparaître son épée et se suicide avec. Il est donc, ben… mort. Eh oui, Gen, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. XD_

**Genesis :** Je ne le pensais pas si con que ça… -_-'

* * *

><p>Snif, oui, je sais, c'est de nouveau trop court... :'-( M'enfin je m'appelle pas Zack Fair, hein, je vais pas aller me suicider pour autant ! ^^<p>

Eh oui, mes amis, c'est un grand jour ! Genesis vient de découvrir que... Zack est con. XD


	20. Règlement de comptes

**Règlement de comptes**

_Genesis est dans la salle commune des SOLDATS en train de lire tranquillement « Loveless ». Angeal arrive dans la pièce et Genesis se tourne vers lui._

**Genesis :** Hé, Angeal ?

**Angeal :** Ouais ?

**Genesis :** Ton chiot se suicide à chaque fois qu'il part en mission avec moi, tu le savais, ça ?

**Angeal :** Ben que veux-tu, il est con, c'est pas de ma faute… -_-'

**Genesis :** Ouais, mais bon, faudrait lui dire d'arrêter, j'suis obligé de me taper les missions tout seul à chaque fois, ça commence légèrement à me faire chier…

**Angeal :** Ok, je lui en toucherai deux mots.

_Un peu plus tard, dans un couloir de la tour Shinra…_

**Angeal :** Zack, je te cherchais.

**Zack :** Euh, ouais ?

**Angeal :** Arrête de te suicider quand tu pars en mission avec Gen. C'est un ordre.

**Zack :** Pff… sinon quoi ? :-(

**Angeal :** Sinon je te fais revivre avec une Queue de Phénix pour te re-tuer de mes mains. Et, crois-moi, ce sera douloureux…

**Zack :** Euh… ok… :-S Mais… ?

_Angeal sort son arme et tue Zack, qui est donc mort._

**Angeal : **Et ça, c'est pour avoir fait chier mon pote Genesis.

**Genesis :** Merci, Angeal…

**Angeal :** De rien. ^^

**Sephiroth :** J'ai loupé un truc ?

**Genesis :** Angeal qu'a buté son chiot.

**Sephiroth : **Merde… j'aurais bien voulu voir ça… :-(

**Angeal :** J't'appellerai la prochaine fois, si tu veux. ^^

**Sephiroth :** Ok, ça marche.

* * *

><p>Eh oui, visiblement, entre Gen et Angeal, c'est la vie, à la mort... XD<p>

Zack est tellement... débile, en même temps... *soupir*

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et merci aux lectrices de continuer à suivre ces palpitantes aventures ! ^^


	21. Entraînement virtuel

**Entraînement virtuel**

_Zack est en train de s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement virtuel, qu'il adore._

**Zack :** Haha, mais c'est trop d'la balle, cette salle ! Oh, un Sephiroth virtuel ! Tiens, prend ça ! XD

_Zack tape sur Sephiroth. Encore et encore. Celui-ci finit par disparaître._

**Zack :** Hé, un deuxième ! TAYAUT ! ^^

_Zack tape de nouveau sur l'autre Sephiroth qui vient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision et celui-ci… hurle ?_

**Sephiroth :** PUTAIN, MAIS T'ES CON !

**Zack :** Bah merde, c'était plus un Sephiroth virtuel, ça ?

**Sephiroth :** NON, ÇA C'ÉTAIT MOI, CONNARD !

**Zack :** Euh… Oups ? ^_^'

**Sephiroth :** MEURS !

_Sephiroth (pas virtuel) tape avec Masamune (pas virtuelle) sur Zack (pas virtuel non plus) et Zack meurt._

* * *

><p>Eh oui, tel est le problème de la salle d'entraînement virtuel... À force, on ne sait plus ce qui est virtuel ou réel... -_-'<p>

Merci à Lunagarden et à ma copine Incarndu91 de suivre ces aventures !

Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs/toutes les autres lectrices qui lisent mais qui ont la flemme de poster une review ! ^^


	22. Le stylo

**Le stylo**

_Dans la tour Shinra, un grand vacarme retentit. Tous les Turks et les SOLDATS soupirent en chœur. Car dans les étages supérieur, un duel à mort est en train de se produire…_

**Reno :** ZACK !

**Zack :** Ouais ? XD

**Reno :** Rends-moi mon crayon !

**Zack :** Ton crayon ?

**Reno :** Ouais, celui que tu m'as piqué !

**Zack :** Ah, tu parles ce magnifique stylo où il est marqué « I LOVE SHINRA » ? XD

**Reno :** Mais… mais… mais ta gueule !

**Zack :** Moi je l'aime bien, ce crayon… ne me dis pas que tu en as honte ? ^^

**Reno :** …

**Zack :** Si vraiment t'en veux pas, je le garde, hein… ^^

**Reno :** Crève.

_Reno se jette sur Zack et lui tape dessus tout en lui envoyant une méga décharge d'électricité avec son bâton électro-mag. Zack meurt et le Turk peut enfin récupérer son crayon peinard._

* * *

><p>Quand il s'agit de faire des imbécillités, je trouve que Zack et Reno font un bon duo de débiles... non ? XD<p>

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un crayon comme ça... Reno ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a ! ^^


	23. Midgar avec toi

**Midgar avec toi**

_Genesis est tranquillement installé dans le canapé de la salle commune des SOLDATS… euh, oui, toujours en train de lire « Loveless ». -_-' Soudain, Zack débarque dans la pièce en… chantant ?_

**Zack :** Un jour, j'irai à Midgar avec toi, toutes les nuit déconner…

**Genesis :** … Mon Dieu… -_-'

**Zack :** Et voir aucun film en entier, ça va d'soi, avoir la vie partagée.. TAILLADÉE !

**Genesis :** Zack.

**Zack :** Bercés par le ronron de… oui ? ^^

**Genesis : **Arrête de chanter.

**Zack :** Dormir dans un hôtel délaté ! … Cours toujours, Gen. ;-)

**Genesis :** ARRÊTE DE CHANTER !

**Zack :** Traîner du côté gay et voir leurs corps se serrer…

**Genesis :** Mais… ! :-O TAAA GUEEEUUULE !

_Genesis assassine Zack et celui-ci meurt donc. Puis, le SOLDAT se rassoit et continue tranquillement à lire son livre, jusqu'à ce que…_

**Genesis :** Putain, il m'a mis l'air dans la tête, ce con… -_-'

_Genesis regarde autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'est là pour l'écouter, puis se met à fredonner._

**Genesis :** Voir leur cœurs se vider et saigner… oui saigner… Zack, je te hais. -_-'

_Quelque part à cet étage, un ancien Turk qu'on se demande ce qu'il fout là relève la tête._

**Vincent :** Saigner ? … Miam… :-)

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, la chanson originelle, c'est "New-York avec toi", du groupe Téléphone. ^^<p>

Mais... qu'est-ce que Vincent vient faire là ? XD

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent avec intérêt ces aventures... mortelles ! (surtout pour un certain petit chiot... ^^)


	24. Ni Oui Ni Non

**Ni Oui Ni Non**

_Zack et Sephiroth sont tous les deux dans la salle commune des SOLDATS. Sephiroth s'ennuie et décide qu'il a envie de tuer Zack (pour changer… -_-')._

**Sephiroth :** Zack ?

**Zack :** Hm ?

**Sephiroth :** On joue à « Ni Oui Ni Non » ?

**Zack : **Ouais ! :-)

**Sephiroth :** … Perdu. ^^

_Sephiroth punit Zack en le tuant d'un coup de Masamune et Zack meurt._

**Sephiroth :** XD C'est marrant de tuer des gens comme ça ! ^^ Je vais essayer avec Reno, tiens…

_Sephiroth quitte la salle commune._

* * *

><p>Pff, ouais, je sais, c'est court...<p>

M'enfin, ça, c'est LE coup basique qu'on fait à chaque début de partie, il aurait quand même pu faire mieux, le Sephiroth...

Vous pensez que Reno se fera avoir aussi ? XD


	25. Dépression

**Dépression**

_Zack est tranquille dans sa chambre. Il n'a même pas vu que Reno est avec lui, adossé au mur, et le regarde d'un air ironique. Assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, notre jeune SOLDAT ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler._

**Zack :** Mais-euh… snif… je me fais tout le temps tuer… j'en ai maaaaarre ! Tout le monde me déteeeeeste ! :'-(

**Reno :** En même temps, t'es tellement débile… à chaque fois qu'on te voit, on a envie de te buter… ^^

_Zack n'a même plus la force de gueuler sur le Turk pour le faire sortir de SA chambre. Il se contente donc de protester faiblement._

**Zack :** Mais ferme-la, Reno… :-(

**Reno :** Ah, et t'as un don pour t'attires des emmerdes, aussi… XD

**Zack :** Retire ça tout de suite !

**Reno :** Sinon quoi ? :-)

**Zack :** Tu l'auras voulu. YAAAAH !

_Malgré son état désespéré, Zack attaque ce pignouf de Reno… sauf que celui-ci lui flanque une dérouillée et que Zack meurt donc… une fois de plus._

* * *

><p>Je confirme ce qu'a dit le rouquin : Zack a un don pour s'attirer des emmerdes... ou pour les provoquer, nuance. XD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la brièveté... :-(


	26. La table

**La table**

_Genesis, Angeal et Zack sont plongés en pleine discussion et entrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des SOLDATS. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent, stupéfaits._

**Genesis :** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Angeal :** Il me semble que c'est…

**Zack :** UNE NOUVELLE MACHINE À CAFÉ ! OUAAAIIIS ! :-)

**Angeal :** Euh… c'était pas ce que j'allais dire… -_-'

**Zack :** Bon, euh… des nouveaux casiers ?

**Genesis :** Non plus.

**Zack :** Mais quoi, alors ?

**Angeal :** Une nouvelle table. Blanche. L'autre, elle était noire.

**Zack :** Pff… à choisir, ils auraient mieux fait de changer la photocopieuse… :-(

**Angeal :** Pourquoi faire ? Tu t'en sers jamais de toute façon…

**Zack :** Ah ouais, pas faux… -_-'

_Il y a un grand silence, que Zack finit par briser avec une remarque ô combien utile et intelligente._

**Zack :** Elle est moche, en plus… :-(

**Genesis :** Zack ?

**Zack :** Ouais ? ^^

**Genesis :** Va crever.

_Genesis fait apparaître son épée et tue Zack en moins de dix secondes top chrono._

**Angeal : **Faudrait que tu te calmes, toi aussi, Gen… il avait rien fait de particulièrement débile, là.

**Genesis :** Il me faisait chier. C'est une raison suffisante pour qu'il meure.

**Angeal :** Et après je m'étonne que Zack se suicide quand il part en mission avec toi… -_-'

**Genesis :** T'as dit quoi, là ?

**Angeal :** Euh, rien, rien…

* * *

><p>XD Moi perso je pense qu'ils auraient mieux fait de changer la machine à café... comme ça Zack arrêterait d'aller piquer son café chez les Turks. ^^<p>

Après, moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein... ^^


	27. Sous-entendus matinaux

**Sous-entendus matinaux**

_C'est le matin. Dans le réfectoire, Zack et Genesis sont en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Zack mange, non, dévore avec enthousiasme tandis que Genesis pique du nez en face de son bol de céréales. Les deux SOLDATS sont rejoints pas Angeal._

**Angeal :** T'as pas l'air super réveillé, Gen…

**Genesis :** Hrm ?

**Zack :** C'est normal, il a passé la nuit avec Seph… XD

**Angeal :** KWÂ ? :-O

**Genesis :** C'est pas vrai, abruti, on était en MISSION, ça fait dix fois que je le répète… ! -_-'

**Angeal :** Ah. Cette explication-ci est plus plausible…

**Zack :** Mouais, enfin, c'est vrai qu'à sa place, moi non plus je voudrais pas que ça se sache… ^^

**Genesis :** Angeal, dis-moi que…

**Angeal :** Oui, tu peux. Moi aussi, il me fait chier… -_-'

**Genesis :** Merci.

_Genesis fait apparaître son épée et tue Zack, qui meurt donc._

**Genesis : **Désolé, mais j'en pouvais plus de ses sous-entendus à la con…

**Angeal :** T'es pas le seul, Gen. T'es pas le seul…

* * *

><p>Aha... alors, qui a raison ? Zack ? Genesis ? Angeal (qu'en a rien à foutre et aimerait prendre son p'tit déj peinard -_-') ?<p>

Bah vous le saurez pas, nananèreuh ! XD

J'espère que cette histoire-ci vous a plue aussi... n'empêche, il a un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas croyables, notre Zackounet... *soupir*


	28. Tricheur

**Tricheur**

_Zack, Sephiroth et… Reno (me demandez pas ce qu'il fout là… -_-') sont tous les trois installés dans la salle commune des SOLDATS en train de jouer à un jeu. Genesis arrive dans la pièce alors que Zack saute partout comme un petit chiot tout foufou (ce qu'il est, d'ailleurs ! XD)._

**Zack :** Ouais ! J'ai gagné-euh, j'ai gagné-euh… :-)

**Genesis :** Gagné quoi ?

**Sephiroth :** La partie de Monopoly… moi j'ai perdu. :'-(

**Reno :** T'ain mais sérieux comment tu fais, mec ?

**Zack: **Héhé ! Secret ! XD

**Genesis :** Tiens, c'est pas des billets qui dépassent de ta poche, là ? ^^

**Zack :** Mais… non, pas du tout… ^_^'

**Reno : **T'AIN L'ENFOIRÉ Y TRICHE !

**Zack :** Mais non mais pas du t…

**Sephiroth :** Meurs.

**Reno :** Tout à fait d'acc pour une fois. ^^

**Zack :** Fait chier ! GENESIS, JE TE HAIS ! :'-(

**Genesis :** Héhé. XD

_Sephiroth et Reno se jettent ensemble sur Zack et le tuent. Celui-ci est donc mort… une nouvelle fois._

* * *

><p>Eh bah oui, Zack triche...<p>

XD Pas faux Genesis, c'est vrai que Zack qui gagne une partie de Monopoly... c'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout, même. Surtout face à Reno qui adore plumer tout le monde... ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci à tous les lecteurs, même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews ! ^^


	29. La chorale

**La chorale**

_C'est le matin. Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal se trouvent dans la salle commune des SOLDATS, en train d'observer le tableau où sont d'ordinaire affichées les missions qui leurs sont confiées. Celui-ci est désespérément vide. Un peu chamboulé, Sephiroth se met à fredonner. Les autres suivent et bientôt, cette chorale improvisée se met à chanter franchement._

**Sephiroth :** I can't belive the news today… :-(

**Genesis :** Oh I can't close my eyes and don't look at the board ! :-(

**Angeal :** How long… ? How long must we wait the orders ?

**Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal :** How long… ? How looooonnn…

_Zack déboule soudain dans la salle sans crier garde._

**Zack :** Salut les mecs, j'ai loupé un truc ? :-)

**Sephiroth :** Because today…

**Genesis :** WE WILL KILL ZACK FAIR TODAAAAY !

**Zack :** … Euh ?

**Angeal :** D'accord avec lui.

**Genesis :** T'as foutu en l'air notre chorale !

**Zack :** Oui, et… ? ^_^'

**Sephiroth :** … Meurs.

_Les trois SOLDATS attaquent Zack tous les trois en même temps et en hurlant tous les trois en chœur « MORNING, BLOODY MORNING ! » et Zack meurt donc encore une fois._

* * *

><p>Donc voilà une nouvelle mort de Zack musicale... XD j'adore quand il meurt comme ça. ^^<p>

Pour ceux qui n'auraient par reconnu, la chanson de base, c'est "Bloody Sunday" du groupe U2.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	30. Les frites d'Angeal

**Les frites d'Angeal**

_C'est le midi. Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth et Zack se trouvent au réfectoire des SOLDATS. Ils mangent distraitement leurs frites tandis que Sephiroth racontent le déroulement de sa dernière mission. Son auditoire est captivé. Une fois son histoire finie, Zack prend rapidement congé de ses trois amis._

**Sephiroth :** Et voilà comment ça s'est fini. ^^

**Genesis :** Intéressant…

**Angeal :** Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré que… Eh, mes frites ?! :-O

**Sephiroth :** Quoi, tes frites ?

**Genesis :** Ben tu les as bouffées, non ?

**Angeal :** Non justement, elles ont disp… ZACK FAIR !

_Zack, qui vient juste de poser son plateau et qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, cesse de bouger et adresse un regard à la fois craintif et hilare à Angeal… qui n'a pas l'air de super bonne humeur, soudainement._

**Zack :** Heu, ouais ? ^_^'

**Angeal :** MES FRITES ! Pour une fois qu'on en a !

**Zack :** Désolé… c'était plus fort que moi. XD

**Angeal :** ENFOIRÉ !

_Sachant très bien que le temps qu'il se lève et qu'il traverse la salle, le jeune SOLDAT se serait déjà barré depuis longtemps, Angeal attrape le premier truc qui lui passe sous la main (c'est-à-dire son couteau, comme par hasard) et le balance à travers la pièce. Droit sur Zack. Celui-ci se reçoit le couteau en plein dans le cœur (re-comme par hasard…) et meurt._

**Sephiroth :** Ouh… j'aurais pas aimé. XD

**Genesis :** Ne jamais toucher aux frites du grand Angeal, le lanceur de couteaux… XD

**Angeal :** Rho, mais vos gueules, vous deux… -_-'

* * *

><p>Et voilà une nouvelle mort de notre petit chiot adoré ! J'espère qu'elle vous a autant plue que les précédentes !<p>

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à mes deux revieweuses préférées ! Elles se reconnaîtront, je pense ;-)


	31. L'inconnue

**L'inconnue**

_De bonne humeur, comme à son habitude, Zack rentre dans la salle commune des SOLDATS où se trouvent déjà Sephiroth et Genesis._

**Zack :** Salut tout le monde ! ^^

**Sephiroth :** Bonjour, Zack.

**Genesis :** Tiens, tant que t'es debout, tu peux me passer un stylo, s'il te plaît ?

**Zack :** Bien sûr ! Tiens, en v'là un.

**Genesis :** Merci ! ^^

_Angeal rentre à son tour dans la salle commune._

**Zack :** B'jour Angeal ! :-)

**Angeal :** Salut, Zack.

_Tous vaquent donc à leurs occupations habituelles… euh… sans tuer Zack ? Attendez, y'a un problème, là… Mais vous en faites pas, je vais m'en occuper. ^^_

_Une nouvelle personne entre donc dans la salle commune des SOLDATS, surprenant tout le monde._

**Chl007 :** Bah, vous le butez pas ? :-(

**Sephiroth :** Euh… qui êtes-vous ? ^_^'

**Chl007 :** On s'en tape de qui je suis, pourquoi vous butez pas Zack ? :'-(

**Genesis :** Bah… pour une fois il a rien fait pour mériter qu'on le tue, tout simplement…

**Chl007 :** Et… vous voulez vraiment pas le tuer ?

**Sephiroth : **Non.

**Angeal : **Non.

**Zack : **Non !

**Genesis :** Non.

**Chl007 :** C'est juste un peu le but de la fic, je vous rappelle… Pff, vous êtes vraiment des gros nuls… -_-'

**Sephiroth :** Répétez un peu, pour voir…

**Chl007 :** Heu nan, je préfèrerais pas, si ça vous embête pas… ^_^'

**Angeal :** Mais qui êtes-vous ?

**Zack :** Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je meure ? :'-( J'ai rien fait, moi !

**Angeal : **Zack…

**Zack :** Et puis c'est vrai, ça, c'est toujours moi qui meurt, j'en ai marre à la fin !

**Genesis :** Zack !

**Zack :** Et pourquoi ce serait pas Seph qui mourrait, pour une fois ? XD

**Sephiroth :** ZACK !

**Zack :** Euh… j'ai rien dit ? ^^

_Sephiroth tape sur Zack avec Masamune et Zack meurt. Enfin !_

**Chl007 :** Bon, ben quand même ! Il vous en a fallu, du temps… -_-'

**Angeal :** Mais qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

><p>XD Comme pour l'histoire des frites, moi non plus, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation... c'était plus fort que moi... ^_^'<p>

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé quand même, je sais qu'il y a certains lecteurs qui n'apprécient pas du tout quand l'auteur se met en scène avec les personnages... mais pour ceux à qui ça n'a pas plu, je préviens quand même, il y aura juste une seule autre fois où je recommencerais.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, même si vous n'avez pas trop apprécié ! ^^


	32. La chaussette

**La chaussette**

_Angeal, de retour de mission, entre dans sa chambre afin de prendre un peu de repos… mais il voit sur son lit une chose… insolite. Une chose qui n'a absolument RIEN À FAIRE sur son lit, d'ailleurs. Et cela le fait entrer dans une rage folle._

**Angeal :** Qu'est-ce que… oh, ce coup-là, ça va barder. ZAAACK !

_Comme par hasard, notre jeune SOLDAT passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Il rejoint donc Angeal._

**Zack :** Ouais, on m'appelle ?

**Angeal :** Dis-moi… c'est quoi, ÇA ?

**Zack :** Ben, une chaussette. XD

**Angeal :** Correction : TA chaussette.

**Zack :** Bah ouais, et alors ? ^^

**Angeal :** Et alors ? Et alors, peux-tu me dire ce que TA chaussette fout dans MA chambre ?!

**Zack :** Euh… aucune idée. -_-'

**Angeal :** Bon. Alors, pour la centième et dernière fois : ARRÊTE DE LAISSER TRAÎNER TON LINGE SALE, C'EST UN ORDRE !

**Zack :** Mes oreilles… euh, oui chef ! ^_^'

**Angeal :** Ah, j'ai oublié de préciser… arrête de laisser traîner ton linge sale…

_Angeal tape sur Zack et notre petit chiot sans défense meurt._

**Angeal :** … en particulier dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Conseil du jour : Laisser traîner son linge sale un peu partout peut provoquer une mort subite... Surtout quand on le laisse traîner chez un dénommé Angeal. Évitez donc de le faire... -_-'<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez cinq secondes... ^^<p> 


	33. Le livre

**Le livre**

_Genesis entre dans la salle commune des SOLDATS, où se trouve Zack, et se dirige vers son sac. Il fouille dedans, cherchant apparemment quelque chose… qu'il ne trouve visiblement pas. Et cela le rend furieux._

**Genesis :** Oh, bordel. ZACK TU VAS CREVER !

_Genesis bondit sur le jeune SOLDAT et le noie sous un déluge de coups de poings._

**Zack :** Aïe… mais qu'est-ce que… ouille… j'ai encore f… AÏEUH ! :-(

**Genesis :** Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, hein ? Je vais te le dire, moi, ce que tu as encore fait : tu m'as encore piqué mon bouquin, SALE ENFOIRÉ À LA CON !

**Zack : **M… aïe… c'est pas moi, ôte jure !

**Genesis :** Menteur. VA AU DIABLE !

_Genesis tue Zack et se barre de la salle commune, complètement enragé. Il essaye comme il peut de se calmer et finit par croiser Angeal dans un couloir de la tour Shinra. Celui-ci lui tend un livre._

**Angeal :** Gen ? Il m'a semblé t'entendre hurler tout à l'heure… c'est ça que tu cherchais ? Je te l'ai emprunté hier soir…

**Genesis :** Ah, euh… ouais, merci ! ^_^'

**Angeal :** Au fait, t'aurais pas vu Zack ? Je le cherche depuis un moment, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus…

**Genesis : **Euh… non, non. -_-'

* * *

><p>Eh non, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Zack qui avait piqué "Loveless" à Gen... m'enfin, il s'est quand même fait tuer...<p>

Je sais pas comment il fait, sérieusement, je ne sais pas... *soupir*


	34. Révisons

/!\ Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction : "Les Morts De Zack" /!\

* * *

><p><span><strong>Révisions<strong>

_Zack est dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un livre (nan, c'est pas « Loveless »). Reno déboule soudain dans sa piaule, sans frapper à la porte. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Et ça exaspère notre pauvre petit chiot._

**Reno :** Salut mec ! Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Zack :** Fiche-moi la paix, Reno, je révise.

**Reno :** Euh, tu… révises ? On peut savoir pourquoi ? XD

**Zack :** Je voudrais passer l'exam pour devenir SOLDAT première classe. Marre de me trimballer avec ces fringues pourries… -_-'

**Reno :** Pff, apprends déjà à lire, on en reparlera après… :-)

**Zack :** Mais…

**Reno :** Avec le trou noir qui te sert de cerveau, je te souhaite bien du courage, petit chiot ! ^^

**Zack :** Reno ?

**Reno :** Oui ? XD

**Zack :** VA CREVER !

_Zack bondit au bas de son lit et se jette sur Reno mais notre jeune SOLDAT… se prend une dérouillée monumentale et… meurt._

**Reno :** Pff, s'il arrive même pas à me battre… ^_^' Je me demande comment il a réussi à devenir seconde classe, tiens… XD

* * *

><p>Bon... à votre avis, Zack a-t-il seulement une chance de passer première classe un jour ? XD<p>

Oui, je sais, il devient première classe dans Crisis Core (enfin... je crois -_-'), mais bon... ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	35. Dernier épisode

/!\ DERNIER ÉPISODE de cette série "Les Morts De Zack" /!\

Ce dernier épisode est dans le même genre que "L'inconnue", c'est-à-dire que l'auteur Chl007 (moi) y fait une apparition.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dernier épisode<strong>

_Tous les personnages présents dans cette fan fiction « Les Morts De Zack », c'est-à-dire Aeris, Angeal, Elena, Genesis, Reno, Rude, Sephiroth, Tseng et Angeal, ainsi que Snoopy le pingouin, l'invité d'honneur, sont présents dans la salle commune des SOLDATS. Ils sont tous très nerveux et semblent attendre quelqu'un._

**Genesis :** Bon, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Je commence à avoir la dalle, moi… :-(

**Angeal :** Un peu de patience, Angeal. Elle finira par arriver.

**Zack :** C'est qui qu'on attend, déjà ?

**Sephiroth :** La folle de l'autre jour qui voulait qu'on te tue. *_*

**Zack :** Et merde… pourquoi j'le sens mal pour ma pomme ?

_Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la salle…_

**Aeris :** Et vous, vous voulez pas me donnez un bisou ? :'-(

**Tseng :** Mais ! Voulez-vous bien me lâcher, mademoiselle Aeris !

**Aeris :** Pff… :'-(

**Reno : **XD Vous vous êtes enfin trouvé une petite copine, chef ?

**Rude : **Reno…

**Tseng :** C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Fair… -_-'

**Reno :** Rho, et il pique celles des autres, en plus… XD

**Elena :** Tu veux que je la bute ?

**Tseng :** Non merci, ça va aller… -_-'

_Bref, alors que Tseng se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire à la Déesse pour qu'elle lui en veuille comme ça et que Genesis essaye vainement de tromper sa faim en grignotant un Kinder Bueno… LA PORTE DE LA SALLE S'OUVRE ENFIN ET CHL007 APPARRAÎT ! VICTOOOIIIRE !_

**Chl007 : **Youps, désolée, j'espère que je suis pas trop en retard… ^_^' Euh, dites donc, Tseng et Aeris, pas trop gênés, vous deux ?

_Tout le monde se tourne alors vers le duo improbable : la jolie mais néanmoins un peu cruche marchande de fleurs est agrippée au bras de Tseng et lui réclame un bisou. Elena s'approche d'Aeris, lui colle son poing dans le nez, et file sans demander son reste. Tseng, profitant de cette brève accalmie, se barre lui aussi hors de la salle. Zack tente de consoler sa pseudo petite copine, mais…_

**Aeris :** Fous-moi la paix, toi, je veux plus te voir ! Et puis j'm'en fous, mon nouveau petit copain, c'est Cloud, na !

**Zack :** Bon courage à lui… -_-'

**Aeris :** SALAUD !

_La jeune femme s'apprête à tuer son ex-petit copain d'un nouveau sort « Destruction », mais Chl007 l'en empêche et la marchande de fleur finit par partir pour aller pleurer dans les bras de Cloud. Ah, et… Rude et Reno l'accompagnent pour être sûrs qu'elle ne suicide pas en chemin. On n'est jamais trop prudents avec une furie pareille.. XD_

**Genesis :** Donc que vouliez-vous nous dire ?

**Chl007 :** Ah oui, je vous avais presque oubliés, vous…

**Sephiroth :** Quoi ?

**Chl007 : **Euh, rien, rien… Bon, alors voilà. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous quatre, surtout pour vous deux, Seph et Gen, vous qui aimiez tellement martyriser Zack, mais… vos aventures se terminent ici.

**Genesis :** Hein ?

**Zack :** Yes !

**Sephiroth :** Pardon ?

**Angeal :** Quoi ?

**Chl007 :** Oui, je sais, c'est un coup dur pour vous… mais dans quelques semaines, je compte me lancer dans une autre fic un peu plus longue, vous savez. Pas une comme la votre, mais quelque chose qui ferait plus « histoire », avec un OC, qui plus est… enfin, une OC.

**Genesis :** On sera dedans ? :-)

**Chl007 :** pour être franche… je sais pas.

**Zack :** Rho… :-(

**Sephiroth :** Toi, boucle-la.

**Zack :** Euh, ok… -_-'

**Angeal :** Vous voulez dire que… ceci est la fin de nos aventures ? La fin des Morts de Zack ?

**Chl007 : **Euh, ben… ouais.

**Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal : **NAOOOOONNNNNN ! :'-(

**Zack :** OUAAAIIIIS ! ^^

**Chl007 : **Ben… voilà, c'est tout. Allez, moi, je vous laisse, hein. Et comme c'est la dernière histoire, ben… vous avez quand même le droit de tuer Zack. XD

**Zack : **NAOOOOONNNNNN ! :'-(

**Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth :** OUAAAIIIIS ! ^^

_Les trois SOLDATS se tournent tous en même temps vers le petit chiot effrayé et… par respect pour ce cher Zack et pour les lecteurs les plus sensibles, je ne décrirais pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Sachez seulement qu'à la fin de cet effroyable carnage, la boucherie la plus sanglante que Zack n'ait jamais subi, ben… Zack mourut, quoi. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Snif, et voilà... c'est la fin des aventures de Zack Fair le petit chiot SOLDAT qui se faisait charcuter par tout le monde... XD<p>

J'espère que toutes ces petites histoires vous ont plues !

Comme je le précise durant l'histoire, je vais essayer de m'attaquer à une nouvelle fic, un truc plus important, qui fait plus histoire... je sais pas si j'y arriverai... à vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de lâcher prise en plein milieu. Mais avant, j'ai déjà un autre récit en cours que j'aimerais terminer avant de me lancer dans cette nouvelle histoire. Vous devrez donc attendre un peu... ^^

Donc voilà. Un grand grand MERCI à mes deux amies sur ce site, Incarndu91 et Lunagarden. Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic et laissé vos reviews ! C'était sympa de votre part ! Contente que les aventures de notre petit chiot national vous aient plues !

Et un autre merci à tous les autres lecteurs : ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews, ceux qui n'ont lu que les premiers chapitres avant d'abandonner, les futurs lecteurs qui un jour, tomberont sur cette fic et éclateront de rire à leur tour... merci tout le monde !

Sur ce, à très bientôt, je l'espère, pour de nouvelles histoires dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est Gaïa, dans cet univers fantastique qu'est Final Fantasy VII !


End file.
